


Драбблы

by Kitahara



Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [3]
Category: Twin Peaks
Genre: Character Study, Gen, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-04
Updated: 2020-03-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:07:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 553
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23012218
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitahara/pseuds/Kitahara
Summary: дни "диких животных", "что лежит на столе" и "красивых интерьеров" соответственно.
Series: флешмоб "30 дней текста" [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1653859





	Драбблы

**Поначалу**

Со временем, конечно, ко всему можно привыкнуть.  
К тому, что стены отделаны деревом – и ничем больше; голые такие стены, не слишком уютно, если задуматься. К тому, что Кэтрин и Питт грызутся, как пара шавок, поддевая друг друга по любому поводу. К тому, что Эндрю вменяет ей в обязанности молча стоять у него за спиной на официальных приемах и приносить тапочки по утрам, хотя, казалось бы, для этого пара шавок у него уже есть. К отвратительному английскому языку, в котором все можно говорить с одной и той же интонацией, к тому, что "утро" нельзя назвать "зарей", к умилению на лицах обслуживающего персонала, который, наверное, что-то страшно трогательное находит в хрупкой китаянке с толстой чековой книжкой.  
Ко всему можно привыкнуть – в конце концов, есть масса вещей, которые компенсируют временные неудобства.  
Но эти чучела в гостиной!.. Раскрывший объятья скалящийся медведь, голова лося, клыкастый кабан, все эти бесчисленные, непонятно чем набитые рыбы, прикрепленные к дощечкам, – вся эта многообразная радость таксидермиста пугает Джози.  
Какой дурак станет тащить домой смерть?  
Разумеется, Джози уверена: настанет день – и в ее доме не будет ничего лишнего.  
И эта уверенность помогает Джози открыто и искренне улыбаться Питту, когда тот приносит очередную дохлую зверюшку.

**Скромное очарование – пролетариату**

На такой большой кровати не спали даже ее родители. Огромная, огромная кровать.  
И еще вокруг этого грандиозного траходрома был навешен полог.  
Красный.  
Бархатный.  
– Удивительная безвкусица, – сказала Лора, затягиваясь.  
На нее надели бордовый корсет, расшитый значками "пика" – карточной мастью.  
Лора наотрез отказалась высоко зачесывать волосы, так что светлые пряди, отброшенный с плеч, закрывали ей спину. По цветовой гамме – красное, черное, слоновая кость – Лора идеально гармонировала с обоями: на стенах распускались фантастические цветы, каких никогда не росло на горных лугах близ канадской границы – ни по ту, ни по эту сторону.  
– Без-вку-си-ца, – по слогам повторила Лора и сбросила красные туфли, оставшись в одних чулках.  
Ворс ковра был невероятно мягкий – такими мягкими дома не бывали даже полотенца, даже выстиранные со специальным средством; даже новые. – Как считаешь, Ронни?  
Роннет оторвалась от разглядывания комнаты в ростовом настенном зеркале, сдула с глаз челку и обернулась к Лоре.  
– Вульгарно, – она непринужденно улыбнулась. – Чего еще ждать от борделя?  
Лора рассмеялась и бросила сигарету в пепельницу, закрепленную на высокой поставке. Даже эта подставка выглядела как произведение... как же это называется? – кузнечного искусства.

Если честно, все здесь казалось Роннет великолепным, и, садясь на кровать, она подумала, что даст тут кому угодно, лишь бы заработать на подобную безвкусицу.

**Рукоделие**

Два года назад Кэтрин Мортелл заказала изящную буковую конторку с тремя неглубокими ящиками.  
В нижний Кэтрин положила старые ежедневники, с пометками вроде "В 10 у "Хорна", "12:30 - обед с адвокатом" или "Выбросить его чертовы удочки, чтобы и духу их здесь не было". Средний ящик долго пустовал, но с недавнего времени там стали храниться носовые платки, целая стопка носовых платков с монограммой "Э.П.", вышитой вручную (Кэтрин никогда их не вынимала, но если бы она попыталась, то обнаружила бы, что средний ящик, двигаясь в пазах, немного заедает).  
В верхнем ящике лежал канцелярский клей.  
Им Кэтрин периодически подклеивала моток ниток, пучок сухостоя и шкатулку с иголками и булавками, поставленные на конторку сверху: когда миссис Мортелл открывала потайное отделение, чтобы достать или спрятать поддельную бухгалтерскую книгу, нитки, шкатулка и злосчастный веник так и норовили провалиться под двойное дно.  
На самом деле, Кэтрин просто не придумала, что бы еще положить на видном месте.  
Признаться, она и пуговицы-то себе никогда сама не пришивала.


End file.
